Mine
by KatiKat
Summary: AU school fic! yaoi 1+2


**Mine**

By KatiKat

The bell rang, announcing the end of another class and the kids rushed out from the classrooms, filling up the wide corridor, heading to lunch, to another class or home. They were talking, screaming, pushing each other in their haste to reach their destination as quickly as possible. 

Only two boys seemed unaffected by the hustle and bustle around them. The 16 year olds, Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner were walking slowly down the hall, talking to each other. They had nowhere to rush to. They knew that their respective halves were waiting for them down the hall at their lockers and Duo actually didn't mind letting them wait a little bit.

"Duo, don't you think we should speed up a little?" Quatre asked a little unsurely. He clutched his books tightly to his chest and looked at his friend worriedly. 

Duo shook his head and huffed a little. "Nope. I don't even want to think about hurrying up just to make it a little bit more convenient for mister 'I don't care to show I love you in public' Yuy!" 

Quatre sweatdropped. "Duo, I'm sure he really loves you and..."

"I know he loves me," the braided boy interrupted him. "But I really hate that he won't even hold my hand in public let alone kiss me. It's not as if he needs to 'fit in with all the other kids.' With the brain or a genius and all the reprimands he got because of violent behaviour he doesn't fit in anywhere anyway. Look at you and Trowa. He doesn't mind to show you openly that he loves you. He kisses you, hugs you and holds your hand. The only thing Heero does to show me that he actually sees me is tug on my poor braid." Duo pouted at this. 

Quatre sighed. Well, Duo was right. Heero could be a little more... sensitive.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a snide voice sounded from behind them.

Duo turned to their persuaders and frowned at the slime ball that called himself  the chief of the gang. "Get lost, Mueller," he retorted with disgust.

"Can't do, baby," the taller boy said in a sugary voice and smirk on his face. His gang surrounded the two boys, shutting them away from the people passing them. He moved nearer, trailing one hand down Duo's cheek. The braided boy slapped it away angrily, glaring at the gang leader. "Picky, aren't we. Well, I don't think you will be when word spreads itself that Yuy is not interested in you anymore."

Duo backed away a little. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mueller. Actually, Heero is waiting for me, so if you would excuse me..."

The taller boy didn't take the hint and pressed himself even closer to Duo. "You think? Well, me and my gang saw him flirting with the Peacecraft Blondie today so it's obvious you're free game again, pretty."

Duo took another step backwards, hitting the wall with his back. He looked around, the first tendrils of fear latching at his heart. He met Quatre's nervous eyes. Could it be true? Had Heero really lost his interest in him? Was that the reason why he spent less and less time with him these days? Had he really misjudged him that badly? 

"Not so cocky anymore, huh?" Mueller breathed in, his face leaning closer. 

Duo dropped his books and tried to push Mueller away but he wouldn't move. Just the opposite, he pressed himself against Duo's body firmly. Duo raised his knee and aimed for Mueller's crotch but the older boy caught him and with his other hand he wrapped it around Duo's neck and squeezed. "Try it," he sneered. When Duo froze in his arms he bent down to kiss the pouty lips in front of him. 

"Let him go or I will kill you." The quiet voice startled everybody from his or her frozen state. 

Mueller turned around but didn't let go of Duo. "Yuy, what do you want? One bitch is not enough for ya or what?" he snarled.

The other members of the gang moved away from Heero's path. They knew that to get involved with the Japanese boy meant trouble or even physical harm. Heero and Trowa stepped inside of the small circle, Trowa moving immediately to his lover's side. 

Duo's eyes lit up seeing the blue-eyed boy coming to his rescue. "Heero!" 

Heero didn't even spare him a glance, glaring at his attacker. "I said, *let him go*!" he repeated, more force behind his words this time. 

Mueller let go of Duo, who then slumped against the wall, massaging his neck. Mueller let his hands rest on his hips and smiled at Heero wolfishly. "Or what?" He looked down at the smaller boy. The other members of his gang stared at him as if he had lost his mind. 

Before anybody could blink Heero moved, hitting the gang leader twice in his chest and abdomen and while Mueller wheezed trying to catch a breath and raising his right hand to make a move against Heero the smaller boy whirled around stepping behind him and kicked him in the knee from behind. Mueller dropped to his knees and Heero hooked his right arm around his neck squeezing tightly. Mueller's eyes grew big as he tried to loosen the grip Heero had on him with both arms.

Heero bent down and whispered in Mueller's ear: "Should I ever see you near Duo, should I ever catch you just watching him, I will get you for that. And it won't be pretty. Understood?" he asked, tightening his hold a notch to make himself clear.

"Yes," Mueller rasped and gasped for breath as Heero let go, pushing him to the ground. 

"Now get lost!" Heero ordered coldly and watched in satisfaction as the gang disappeared in the crowd. Then he turned around to face Duo, who was watching him with large eyes, surprised by the display of interest he had in the braided boy. 

"And you -," he stepped closer to his violet eyed lover, "- won't ever let me wait again, understood?" 

Duo nodded hastily, seeing the predatory gleam in his lover's eyes. The heated look Heero gave him made him shiver and blush at the same time. Heero - seeing Duo blush furiously - smirked with satisfaction and pressed himself against Duo, pushing him against the wall in a similar manner as Mueller had but much more gently. 

"Mine!" Heero whispered fiercely. 

Duo's eyes opened even wider as Heero bent down and seized his lover's mouth, kissing him with all the passion he felt for him. Duo moaned quietly into the blue-eyed boy's mouth and wound his arms around his neck. That was gooooooood... Heero loved him after all. To hell with doubts!

Quatre laughed, seeing the very public display of Heero's love for Duo. Leaning back against Trowa who was embracing him around his waist from behind he said: "Well, I think Duo will be satisfied now. Heero made his interest in Duo as public as possible." 

Trowa smirked.

And the boys, girls and teachers of the GW High School gaped!

The End


End file.
